Ancient and Forever
by dr100
Summary: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'- Series Two, begins out in the North Atlantic, when the Doctor is sent an invitation to attend a gathering of some significance.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

Doctor Who: Ancient and Forever

'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'

Series Two: Episode One

Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -

Chapter One: Invitation

By Nathan Mullins

Authors note: Hello all, slight change of plan! I've decided to churn out Series Two immediately, as I've several stories already marked down and finished. In the meantime, I will work on the others, but look past my announcement as previous. – Dr100.

* * *

William Langley was twenty two years old, and had all of his life ahead of him. Yet this did not stop him inventing the legendary box of adventures. Out in the North Atlantic, deep in the Ice that was slowly melting, a chamber/ a bunker, of sorts was hidden. In this strange place was 'a kind of fantastical world', separate to the world of our own. There were hall ways, and archways, that led further into the empty ice structure. It seemed strange that nobody was about, but then who knew of such a place deep below the ice, inside the ice, never mind all this far out?

For the exception of William Langley, the developer of Earth's second underground facility, the Torchwood hub being the first, but this… was something else. This place was to be used in the event of such terrible events, and should they ever take place, every chamber, every hall, every room throughout the city in the ice, would store all who wished to survive.

Yet young William, at the time he was instructed to come up with plans of his and his superior's masterpiece, knew of such terrible times ahead. This was the purpose of the bunker, so that when danger should fall, humanity would only need to retreat below, to safety.

But there was something else inside this 'bunker', this storage facility. Inside the very heart of the chamber, where only 'those of special powers' were deemed to access, was what appeared to be a filing cabinet. It was metal, and quite big, and inside, there were small compartments, all full with unusual packages.

William Langley was on holiday in Texas, however at his desk, working. He soon received an email from 'his superiors', who asked if he would mind giving a private demonstration of his and their masterpiece'. To William, this was his chance to show how his work had advanced in recent years. He quickly got on to his employers via his mobile unit's telephone, announcing how he'd 'love for others to experience his safety unit'.

Soon, he would pack up his belongings, and board a plane to the North Atlantic. He himself had never entered his Ice Structure, due to the haste in covering up the work of those who had worked on the project, and their prattling tongues, wishing to always give slip to where 'this top secret facility' was hidden. Now it was to be filled, it had to be given the once over, and William had been invited to inspect the structure himself, along with a select few from those who had given William and the others permission.

In three days ahead of his phone call, William found himself being treated like royalty. He had arrived at his destination with charm and enthusiasm, and met with Prime Minister David Cameron who had flown there the day before, for this particular event.

Then, William met with three of his colleagues from London, who helped bring his idea to life, and they in turn shook the hands of the Prime Minister also. Then, a car turned up, and William and three men were bundled inside, and taken to a spot that seemingly delivered them to nowhere in particular, in the middle of… nowhere.

William jumped out of the vehicle, and so did his friends. They peered at the driver, through the front windows, and asked – "Why have we stopped?"

The driver left his seat, and approached William and the others.

"We have arrived," he said.

All of a sudden, the patch of ice they stood on, broke free and suddenly descended further into the ground, the ice walls rushing up and the ice patch they stood rushed downwards. Further and further into the ice, until when they looked up through the hole above them, they quickly saw something cover up the lift shaft they had used to reach their true destination.

A whoosh, and a shudder, led to a hiss from the frame work of a sliding door, in which William and the gang stepped through, finding themselves in the glorious space that was the design in Real Time.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, that all still stood up, and all appeared, from the outset, very well.

"Come on!" said William, rushing on.

They passed through rooms of all sizes, the chairs and tables, the carpets and kitchens all still marvellously fresh and wonderful.

"All appears very well," said Ian, Chief of age and colour.

"Let's search the main room in the heart of this miniature city," said William, rushing ahead.

They followed him, until they reached an arch with a power unit preventing entry ahead.

"Accessing the codes now," said Steve, in charge of codes and conventions.

The force field died, and William and his buddies entered. Inside, the box of unusual packages lingered. It was still, frozen, but very active. Surrounding the box, were chairs, desks, and tables, and stairs leading to their private quarters.

"We must search those before we leave here," said William, charging up to his own study area. Inside, all was as he had instructed to be left. He left immediately, and turned to his friends.

"Come on," he said. "Time to leave here, I think!"

Together, they turned and left the heart of their paradise, and took a walk back through the tunnels/ chambers, to the lift shaft. When they reached there, they stepped aboard, and the lift took them back up to the surface.

On the surface, still, was their car. Their driver sat in the front seat, waiting for them. When they arrived, they hurried aboard, and their car zoomed off.

Inside, their driver seemed curious.

"How'd it go Sir?" he asked William, looking straight at him.

"Very well, I have to report," William said. "We can begin by sending out invitations," he added.

In his head, William was so very proud of himself.

"Oh good," was being repeated in his mind.

Back at his residence, still nearby his Ice Structure, he got on to his superiors.

"Yes, the invitations are being worked on by those of us over here. We plan to reach out to all those very important, significant and intelligent among our society."

He hung up the line, and then turned to make his way through his gigantic home. In his own world, throughout his home, he had people working under him, and several computers, all carrying out tasks he was not entirely responsible for, as much as his superiors were.

But soon, his invitations would reach every official VIP in the land, all over the world, and they would soon be making their way over to the North Atlantic, to pay him a visit.

A visit that would indicate all of humanity's safety, and that was of William Langley's main concern.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Received and Understood

Doctor Who: Ancient and Forever

'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'

Series Two: Episode One

Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -

Chapter Two: Received and Understood.

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

_It wasn't long when those of whom who had been selected by William and his superiors read their invitations, and grinned, approvingly. _

_Prince Charles, The Prime Minister, the Queen, and the President, had all been and seen their advisors, regarding transport there and back, and what they would indeed be witnessing. Celebrities, such as big Actors, most notably huge Hollywood names, and musical talents also, would be joining all those very important people._

_William was touched by all the responses he received on the occasion of the event. But there was one particular VIP he had not heard back from, and that was the Doctor. Due to his invitation being the only one of its kind sent into outer space, it was a possibility he had not received it yet, and so the wait would go on, unless… he had received it, but was deciding over it. _

"What should I do Rory," the Doctor asked his old buddy, his best friend.

"I… I don't know, but it's very exciting. To be invited to such a low key event, one of which I've never heard the like of, and by the Earth, eh?"

"I suppose," said the Doctor, scratching his noggin.

"Thing is," said Amy, entering the console room, fresh from swimming, in her bikini.

"Yes, the thing is you will have to change into something… warmer," said the Doctor, trying not to admire her shape in what she was wearing.

She ignored his wandering eyes, and then added – "Why are you asking Rory, of course he's going to say "Well why, I… I don't know, as always," she remarked.

Rory gave her a horrid stare, and replied – "Actually, I said it would be something to consider…"

She ignored him, and then grinned at him, and then trundled off to change.

"I think I'll attend this event," said the Doctor, now at Rory's side again.

"Oh, well done," said Rory, chuffed.

"But I'll be saying bye bye to you and Amy," he added.

Amy trundled back into the console room, wearing next to nothing, her towel covering all she wished not a single person to see, no less than the Doctor and her hubby.

"Rory!" she screeched.

"I… I… didn't know," stuttered Rory.

The Doctor burst into a fit of laughter.

"Just joshing with you," he said.

Amy dropped her towel, and then quickly picked it back up before all was revealed.

The TARDIS groaned, and the Doctor joined the console, flicking switches, and pressing levers.

"Where is this event taking place?" asked Rory, turning from Amy who trundled away, to change, again.

"The North Atlantic," said the Doctor, a little busy to be left asking questions.

"Deep underground," and then the TARDIS shook sideways.

"Hold on," he continued.

Rory did as he was told, and the TARDIS shuddered on through the time vortex.

Sooner than expected, she arrived, and Amy (now dressed,) the Doctor, and Rory, all stepped out onto… the red carpet, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by snow, and ice.

"How odd," said the Doctor, holding his sonic up to his face, and reading the results it displayed.

"Anything?" asked Amy.

"Nothing, as such," said the Doctor.

Then, the ice beneath their footwear crackled, and something hissed, until the ice slowly dropped, and they descended into the lower levels of the ice. The gap in the ground was quickly sealed over, and what the Doctor guessed to be a lift was in fact just that. It took them down into the ice structure, and as something else hissed back, the door Rory guessed correctly, all was revealed.

The first person the Doctor noticed had spot him and his friends alike, and it was Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II.

She extended her hand, and the Doctor and chums shook it.

_"And you are?" _she asked.

The Doctor shook his head, and not amused by her not knowing who he was, got him slightly up tight and a little upset.

Amy followed him, leaving Rory to introduce himself alone.

"What's up with you?" asked Amy.

"She's forgotten me, and you, but Rory can introduce himself, I mean that's fine, he hasn't met her personally, but…"

"But we have," said Amy, remembering. "So where are we headed?"

"Oh, I wished to take a stroll, look around, enjoy our time here merrily, you see… it is something marvellous, all of this. Humanity has designed the ultimate life support facility, reminiscent of the Earth as it revolves. Let's explore it," he said, hands in pockets, rushing through the winding corridors, the quaint earth like rooms, assembled with fashions going back through the ages, filled with as many as six people per room.

Then, Rory caught up with them both, with a big grin on his face.

"Guess who I've been chatting with?" he said.

"Dizzies Rascal," said the Doctor, knowingly. "I didn't know you were… _down with the hood?" _asked the Doctor.

Rory put up his hood, pulled a funny face, and tried to rap somewhat, but failed.

"Stop the embarrassment Rory," said Amy. She brushed him aside, and she and the Doctor hurried on.

"Where are we heading?" asked Rory.

"My sonic picked up unusual readings a moment ago, from the room ahead. There, in the middle, lies a box, and in it… _something terrible, magical, wonderful, I would wish to explore."_

They reached the room, the archway that led inside, but there was a force field. With no one this far into the ice city, the Doctor took his sonic, and worked its magic. Small sparks forced the force field to switch off, and on they went, much to the prying eyes of those concerned.

_The box, similar to the Pandorica, seemed imposing in its striking position, and chamber. _

"Can we open it?" asked Rory.

"Let's see," said the Doctor, asking Rory to see if he could, and much to Rory's amazement, he could, and did.

"Whoa," shrieked Amy. "What's inside it?"

"Packages," said the Doctor. "Compartments stacking files, on all things completely in the dark, or otherwise unknown. How about we open one, see inside what's in store?"

"Yes," said Amy.

"Go on then," said Rory, now Amy was delighted for him to do so.

_The Doctor chose one package, opened up the plastic life container, and inside, was a swirling blue and red vortex, which sucked them inside, and landed them in a sunny, normal, everyday street, filled with houses, bird song, and people, minding their everyday business. _

_The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were all unconscious, lingering in the street they had turned up in._

_

* * *

_

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Something less ordinary

Doctor Who: Ancient and Forever

'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'

Series Two: Episode One

Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -

Chapter Three: Something less ordinary

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

"Tea, _dear?" _asked a frail old woman, hovering over the Doctor as he lie back on her sofa. He was in her home, having been brought in after causing a scene outside, with the local youths.

The Doctor's eyes were still shut, but he had indeed heard a voice, the voice of the old woman who still bugged him whilst he tried desperately to get his full quota of sleep.

"Come along _love_, your tea's getting cold."

The Doctor suddenly awoke, and sat upright, scaring the old woman.

"Goodness me, you gave me a fright. You suddenly reminded me of _Frankenstein's Monster!"_

"Oh sorry about that," said the Doctor. He fetched his tea, drank it in one, and looked up and around his surroundings.

"Thank you for bringing us in," he said. "We didn't half expect to be treated so kindly."

The woman smiled, her thin lips pressed together. She got up to stare out into her garden, the bushes swaying as a breeze shook them. It was a bright, sunny day. The blue sky outside and the warmth from the sun had been felt by the Doctor and his companions as they lie outside, some time earlier.

"Tell me," he said, as he joined the old woman at her side. "Your next door neighbour, is she at home?"

The woman nodded, and then asked – "why?"

"I might just pop around, and ask if it might be possible to leave with you my friends, still currently getting over the experience of time travel, it would seem?"

The woman nodded. The Doctor grinned. Then, he hopped over to the front door, unlocked it, and then burst through it, shutting it behind him. He turned a corner, and jumped up onto the porch of the neighbour. He saw the door bell, but then knocked instead.

The door creaked backwards, as an old man answered.

"Yes?" he said, grouchily.

"Oh hello, I'm…"

The Doctor paused, as the old man tried to remember something. By the way in which he began to pace up and down, it was something important.

"Ah yes, you're the Doctor!" he exclaimed.

The Doctor looked puzzled.

"How odd that you should know who I am, but tell me now how you know that?" the Doctor questioned him.

"Oh, this universe has been expecting you. Come this way!" he said, leading the Doctor into his home after him.

Amy stirred in her sleep, suddenly awakening as her companion had before her, again giving everything a good look before asking where she was.

"Earth," was her answer, the answer she received from the old woman looking after her.

"Yes I know that, thanks," she replied. "Thing is, a moment ago, we were in the North Atlantic!"

"Oh, you must be so confused," said the old woman. "Unless that had been a while ago, and I say a while ago meaning a couple of days ago or something, you're entirely mistaken."

The Doctor had been led to a computer that had on it the homepage belonging to UNIT.

"You're UNIT?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," answered the old guy, grinning as if pleased with himself.

"Thing is, there have been strange goings on around here, the reason we've been searching for you."

The Doctor, again, looked puzzled.

"But how…?"

"Yes, we UNIT personal have been informed of your new person, very sharp might I add."

The Doctor blushed.

"Yes, I noticed whilst staying next door, your garden has disappeared. Odd that, as up until yours, the old woman next door still has hers, yet all those up until yours have disappeared."

The old man nodded.

"Yes, that's just it. By the way, you can call me Brigadier Alexander."

"Right then, Brigadier Alexander, I want an explanation for the loss of your garden!"

"Long story I'm afraid. I'll fetch us some tea, some ginger biscuits, and…"

The Doctor cut him off.

"Some fish custard, please?" he asked.

Alexander gave him a good look, before nodding and thinking to himself that 'he might just have those two requirements'.

Amy gave Rory a good slap that soon woke him from his sleep.

"Come on you whale," she said, dragging him to his feet.

"What is it? What was that for?" he shrieked, his face red raw.

"We've got to find the Doctor."

"That woman said he was next door though!" Rory told her.

The old woman nodded, and then looked at Amy.

"I know," she said, casually, as if all was well.

The Doctor took a bite out of his fish finger, and looked up at Alexander.

"Recently, Lethbridge Stewart has closely been monitoring the sun and its warmth generating illogical patterns from our machines. The sun has been slowly drifting sideways, day after day, deleting a garden along this street, and others as we turn off this street to the next. Because we're in a square, and this street turns off to the next angle, it appears that the sun has three gardens left to demolish. We believe the sun has been hijacked, and, when in direct sunlight, the gardens are destroyed."

The Doctor was shocked Lethbridge Stewart, after all this time, had a part to play.

"Thing is, what are the gardens being demolished for?"

Alexander knew the answer to this question.

"Deep below the surface is an underground facility, which has the power to save mankind from any major threat in the sense that it, the threat, should wipe us out. We, at UNIT, believe the sun is looking to unearth this base, for what reason, we do not know!"

"How odd," said the Doctor, finishing with his fish custard. He moved on to his ginger biscuits.

"Well," he continued. "I've got to stop it from destroying the woman's next door; she loves her garden, her plants, and things. So, I plan to get up close and personal with the sun, so if you wouldn't mind getting on to the nearest air field and organising some transport."

Alexander got onto that immediately. Then, the door bell went, and the Doctor jogged to see who was at the door.

Amy and Rory were standing on the door step, and the Doctor gave them entry to Alexander's home.

"Alright?" the Doctor asked them.

"Yep," replied Amy, looking over towards Alexander who was speaking with his friends at UNIT.

"Going somewhere?" asked Rory.

The Doctor nodded.

"To meet and greet that sun up there, in the sky above us, because somehow, it's being used to seek, locate, and exterminate, and I want answers!"

Alexander raced back over towards the Doctor.

"Excuse me Sir," he said, cutting in. "Transport is here, and I'm hoping you'll agree that the transport we have for you is capable of getting you up there in an instant."

The Doctor appeared puzzled, still.

"Follow me," said Alexander, leading him outside to a familiar looking_ 'something' _parked on the road, with a UNIT officer standing guard.

"Blimey, you lot are efficient," said the Doctor, congratulating them.

"What's that meant to be?" laughed Amy.

The Doctor shot her a disturbing look, which then changed to something friendly.

"Something belonging to my previous personalities," he said. "This thing can fly, and go on the road. Do we have permission to exit via this short stretch of a _'kind of road'?"_

Alexander shrugged his shoulders and nodded to some degree.

"We have authority around here. Sergeant…" he bellowed. "Close this street! Doctor, get set to take off!"

"Right!" said the Doctor, hopping into his transport, Rory and Amy already seated in the back. "Buckle up, Amy, Rory!" enthused the Doctor.

"So you're going to fly this thing?" asked Amy.

"Can you fly?" groaned Rory.

"Not exactly, but then who can, except perhaps professionals who've passed their test, and well, I'm without excuse. Back on Gallifrey…" and he trailed off, as he and his companions quickly took to the skies.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: On 'meet and greet'

Doctor Who: Ancient and Forever

'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'

Series Two: Episode One

Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -

Chapter Four: On _'meet and greet'_

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

"Doctor, can you hear me?"

The voice of Alexander could be heard coming across the radio stack.

"Yes, hello there," said the Doctor, from above him. He circled the figure of Alexander which was fun.

"Stay in contact," said Alexander, giving him his first order of the day.

"Understood," said the Doctor, nearing the sun already.

"What are you going to do?" asked Amy. "When we reach the sun, I mean?"

The Doctor turned his head to face her, and Rory took a dive over his shoulders to steer the vehicle.

"Communicate with it. You see, if you're going to hijack something, you install a communications device, should one want to make contact with the villain. My sonic has, built into its function, an extended radio thing. You can't see it," he said, looking at Amy unusually as she tried to find it. "It's small and complicated."

The sun was almost with them now.

The Doctor took over from Rory, and flew directly into the sunlight. Suddenly, the rays on their transport started to shine brighter, until white light enveloped them.

"What's happening Doctor?" huffed Rory, both excitedly and frightened at the same time.

"We're…" but the Doctor was unable to finish his sentence.

Amy saw it first, the face in the sun. She was pointing out of the window of their flying car, Rory trying to inform the Doctor, but he was too busy piloting the darn thing. It was spinning out of control… until… _**/ ! thump.**_

The Doctor stared up from the wheel. He was shocked to discover they were no longer in flight, and now having been brought down onto the surface of the ball of flames, however impossible it seemed, something had given them access to this impossible sun.

Amy and Rory were standing in the flames of something mighty, and the Doctor quickly got out of the vehicle to see for himself. He stood at their side, turned to what Amy was still pointing at, and nodded, having guessed correctly.

In the centre of the sun, was a face, and it was like any old face, with eyes, nose, and mouth, ears, and teeth.

"What… I mean who is it, Doctor?" puffed Rory, the heat getting to him.

**"The Sun Snatcher, Rory. In every galaxy, there is at least one. This one wants to resurrect something, I gather?"**

The face pulled a grin, and then said – **"You have been informed of my plans?"**

The Doctor nodded.

"There are humans below monitoring all of this. They understand you want to bring something to the surface?"

**"That is correct!" **said the creature, chuckling as it spoke.

"It wants to give something another chance or opportunity among those below?" asked Amy.

**"Yes," **said the Doctor. **"That filing cabinet in the North Atlantic is beneath the structures along the street back on Earth. How it got there, I can't be sure, but it is, and we can't allow it to rise from below the Earth. It was buried there for a reason, and it shouldn't return!"**

**"There is nothing you can do, my mission is complete," **boomed the creature, still triumphant.

An image came up, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory able to see the structure rising slowly from the ground, now every garden had been destroyed, and the Earth a mish mash of holes showing signs of Earth shattering structures rising through them.

On the ground, UNIT soldiers were hurrying past one another, shutting down the village, preventing the citizens of Earth getting nearer to the object, for fear of discovery.

The Doctor turned from the image to the face occupying a space in the almighty sun.

**"Why've you brought something ancient back from the past?" **he roared.

**"Because with it in my power, I will hold the key to everlasting destruction!"**

**"Then you must be stopped!" **shrieked the Doctor.

With his thinking cap screwed on tight, he fetched his sonic, zapped the engine of his transport, and ordered Amy and Rory to board, quickly.

**"What do you think you are doing?" **bellowed the creature. **"You cannot leave my presence!"**

The Doctor looked to Amy and Rory, and told them to – **"Hold on tight!"**

"What are you going to do Doctor?" asked Rory.

The Doctor held up his sonic device.

"Did I mention this has the power to turn of all force fields, and give us a pretty good advantage?"

Amy shook her head.

The Doctor blasted off, and as he pulled free from the impossible surface of the sun, he again flew through the sun's white light and ultimately through the sun itself.

There was a shriek of the pain from the Sun Snatcher, but that soon passed.

"Back to Earth!" said the Doctor, as their mode of transport descended.

"Thing is," he went on. "We're going to need to jump because what I plan to do means should we stay inside this thing, we'll all die."

"What are you taking about?" Rory asked him, already frightened to death as the situation progressed, ever worse it seemed.

"We're going to need to jump, but I've parachutes, so put them on, and in ten, we jump, understood?"

Rory bit his lip, tight, and Amy… she was full of enthusiasm. The Doctor on the other hand, wasn't in the mood to tell jokes, much to Rory's regret.

_"One…_ **JUMP!**_"_ he shouted.

The doors to the vehicle shot off, and behind them, as they fell to the ground far below, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory fell like a ton of bricks.

Amy screamed… her voice sore after she pulled her chute. Rory fell past her, yanking his quickly, and the Doctor doing the same.

Soon they landed, and UNIT was there to see they were safe and sound.

They landed on a patch of grass, close to the eventual crash site.

Rory was moaning still, and Amy wished to go up again, but it was UNIT who dragged them away when rocketing from the sky, was their vehicle, now a ball of flame crashing down.

"Quickly," yelled the Doctor. "We must be gone!"

As they ran as far from the structure still rising from the ground, the Doctor's old UNIT vehicle crashed, a ball of fire, an explosion of gigantic proportions took out the structure sending it crashing below once more.

"You've done it Doctor…"

Rory sounded delighted, let alone a little breathless.

Amy gave the Doctor a hug, but the Doctor wasn't finished yet.

Alexander came rushing to greet them.

"Well done Doctor!" he said, congratulating his friend.

"It's not over yet! The Sun Snatcher will have been monitoring all of this, he'll want to destroy the Earth next for all this trouble."

"What can we do Doctor?" asked Alexander.

"Oh… bounce the sun back into its correct space. You see, it's been hijacked so it will have shifted slightly. Send it into a permanent space! This will keep the Sun Snatcher free from messing with us again. It may even force him to push on, through the galaxy."

"Right then," said Alexander. "I'll get on to it at once!"

A UNIT jeep was standing by, and the TARDIS team followed him back to base.

At Alexander's homely base, he got on to the Ministry of Defence.

"We need the passwords to activate the 'push and pull systems'," he said.

The caller on the end of the line told him where he might find those.

_"He says," _said Alexander, turning to the Doctor. _"The ancient filing cabinet?"_

_"Oh…" _said the Doctor. _"Hence the reason the Sun Snatcher went to all this trouble. I think I know what this filing cabinet might be, besides an enormous pain in the backside. The password generator! What the Daleks were after on Skaro, and what the Sontarons were looking for as well."_

"What?" asked his companions. "When was this?"

"A long time ago," explained the Doctor. "Yes, quickly, give this as the password…_ 'Strength and victory'_."

Alexander got onto it immediately.

"How do you know the password?" he said, after the login was successful.

_"Oh, if every terrible creature you knew of wanted to get their hands on something this evil, you'd know what they wanted from something that might be used to wipe out a whole planet."_

Suddenly, the sun began to sway and shudder, the push and pull functions changing it's evil course, until… it was away and out of sight.

On Alexander's monitor, the face of evil, the Sun Snatcher, was _feeling the heat._

It screamed, until its face faded into the flames.

**"Oh well done Doctor!" **Alexander applauded.

"Oh, no worries," said the Doctor. "But now, I think we ought to leave here, Amy, Rory!"

"But," Alexander tried to think of a good reason hoping they'd stay a little longer.

"Sorry old chap, something is still amiss, and we can't see the universe perish. Do one thing, and that is… cover up that gaping hole out there. See to it that that structure is never found, not in this universe, anyway!"

"Thank you Doctor," replied Alexander. "Have a safe return to your _'time zone'_."

The Doctor waved goodbye, and shoed his companions out the door to the street in which they'd before arrived on. Suddenly, the TARDIS appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" hollered Amy, touching up the blue box, thanking its instant arrival.

"I could do with a cup of tea," moaned Rory.

"Two sugars please," added Amy.

"One for me too please, Rory."

The Doctor was strolling home, when he paused and considered - **"But one thing's certain, something's seriously wrong. Time is haunting me, and so is this _'filing cabinet'_. Whatever it is, it's powerful. We've got to head back to that Ice Structure in the North Atlantic, this instant!**

**

* * *

**

To be continued in... **Episode Two: THE DALEK WAY**

Teaser Trailer: "The Daleks are mobilising. Their creator must be blood thirsty!"

**"We cannot kill. Our programming is not responding to our function. The Daleks have but | one | function. To become the Superior Beings and exterminate rogue elements!"**

"The Daleks are back, and this time, they're stronger than ever, and do you know why? Because they've hardened in their calculating ways, they've suffered great loss, they've been defeated time and time again, and still they strike back. The Daleks have returned, and the universe shall become a sorrier place, should they remain to conquer and destroy!"

The TARDIS turned up, and with it, the Doctor, and with him, Dr. River Song.

"Ever fought the Daleks River?"

"Once," she said, eyes shying away from those of the Doctor's.

**"I AM THE DARK DALEK! I AM ANEW!"**


End file.
